What he really wanted
by laicka
Summary: The first encounter Corvo and the loyalist after he make his escape from Coldridge prison. He was tired and exhausted and he just wanted a few things.


Corvo had barely heard what the boatman name Samuel had said to him. He had been so exhausted that it had take him several minutes to realized they had arrived to their destination, the Hounds Pits Pub or something like that. Still when he got out of the boat he stared back a Dunwall Tower, where the now so called Lord Regent, Lord Hiram Burrows resided. Corvo looked at the man that had brought him to where his new allies had decided to hide themselves, and followed him. Samuel said something about how eagerly the men that were waiting for Corvo would be to finally meet him. Yet Corvo wasn't so sure about the idea, not that he wouldn't trust the men, but he didn't really have a reason to do so. Yes, they had help him escape certain death, but why until now? Why not before? Yet he decided to leave all those thoughts in the back of his head and wonder if he could just get what he really wanted at the moment. It wasn't really much, it was just a hot meal, a bath and a bed. He didn't ask for much at the moment, even though he did want to get revenge on Burrows, the thought of it, really wear him out. He was really exhausted beyond his limits, he still didn't knew how he had make that spectacular escape, but he did it.

He walked into the bar and heard two men talking, probably the two men that had orchestrate his escape. He heard them from the distance, they seem eager to meet him, yet Corvo knew that at his present condition he might be a bit discouraging. He was wear out, not to mention that he did stink, having to used the same clothes for that last six months, without to mention that it was stain with dry blood, courtesy of Burrows's interrogator, and dirt. Without leaving out all the dark water he had to swim by to get to the boat, he probably had left a nice smell behind him. He was sure that even if the City Watch would have send hound behind him, the poor animals might had been terrify by his smell. And that was just his garments, he was sure he had dark circles under his eyes and the beard he hadn't shave in all the time he had been in prison, with the long hair. Probably Burrows would had him all clean up for the execution, so people could actually recognize him, but all the time he was in his cell, he had been deny with the basic cares for his persona.

Corvo walked quietly or as quietly as he could, but the water in the boots gave him away immediately, both men turned and face him, Corvo saw the surprised on the eyes of Navy man, and the repulsion of the other man, he knew how he looked and he didn't needed to be remind of it. They started introducing themselves.

"We can continue this later, Lord Pendleton. The man of the hour is here," said the man that was wearing the Navy uniform. "Corvo, I'm Admiral Havelock, a true servant of the Empire, like you. Until the Lord Regent purged those of us who wouldn't recognize his claim on the throne."

"And I'm Lord Pendleton, I represent the nobility in our little group, but we all act as equals here at the Hounds Pits Pub," Corvo simply nodded, but knew immediately that Lord Pendleton would never treat any one as equal, after all he was a Gristolian nobleman.

"This is a momentous occasion, Corvo. I'm going to come out with it; we've been building a coalition of loyalist, aimed at ending the Lord Regent tyranny and restoring the throne," said Havelock.

"At the risk of execution, we're committed to finding young Lady Emily and seeing her crowned as Empress," added Pendleton.

Corvo stared at both men, so they were planning to play heroes, he wondered if they knew in what they were going to get themselves into. It wasn't an easy job and probably they will have to get their hands dirty. He knew that the Admiral wouldn't mind at all getting his hands dirty, but the Lord, probably had never used a sword apart from fencing lessons.

"We've got big plans, but we can't do any of it without you. We need your skills, your ability in a fight. And in helping us, we're going to help you destroy the men who murder the Empress," said Havelock.

Corvo remain quiet, now he knew why they had helped him get out of prison, of course he had knew, it hadn't been for charity, in this times, nothing was made for charity. He knew they were planning to use him as a tool, as a weapon, as someone that would do the dirty, probably he will had to watch his back. The two men were looking at him, maybe waiting for him to say something but Corvo decided to remain silent, he really didn't have something to say regarding the business he would soon be part of him.

Then Pendleton turned and looked at Corvo and said, "Sorry, you must be exhausted. We can discuss this further after you've recovered. But before you retire, you should introduce yourself to Piero. He's challenging at times, but his industrious mind buys him that right."

"Yes, Piero's as much an artist as a technician. He's going to be crafting the gear you'll need. Go talk to him and then get some sleep. We can talk more when you've rested," added Havelock.

Corvo looked at both men but didn't move, then he spoke, "I just want something…"

Both men stared back at him, probably thinking already what the former Royal Protector would be asking, guessing that it would be the blood of his enemies, that he personally had the opportunity to kill the Lord Regent, but what the Serkonian asked for was something completely different.

"I want a hot meal and a bath, before I go to bed," Corvo heard himself tired and saw the face of surprised in both men, he guessed they were expecting something else.

"Of course, of course, still you should go and see Piero, he is in the building next door, probably you will hear his machines working," said Havelock.

"I will make sure that the servants get it ready, still you should go and meet with Piero," added Pendleton.

Corvo made a small bow to both men and leave to find Piero. As he was leaving he heard Havelock calling one of the servants and Pendleton making some remarks on his appearance. Corvo shook his head, he didn't knew what the Lord would be expecting of someone that had been in prison for over six months without any access to a proper bath.

Indeed Corvo find Piero, a thin man with glasses working in something, he seem not to care about how Corvo looked but more in how Corvo had used his gear to get to them, and appreciated the thanks that Corvo gave him for such fine weapons. Still he make Corvo go upstairs and get a whale oil tank, and replace the one that was already used. Then he proceeded to finish the work that he had interrupted when Corvo had entered the workshop. It was a mask of smooth blue metal and red velvet inside. He took it and even before asking put it in Corvo's face and started adjusting the lens. Then he commented that if Corvo find something useful he could resale it and obtained the materials needed to craft more things. Corvo nodded and proceeded to take off the mask, it was a very good work but the unattended beard that he had made it a bit itchy inside of it. Corvo stared at the mask and knew it would be his face from now on or until Burrows would be taken down. He set it on his belt and proceeded to leave the workshop, he heard Piero saying that he should rest while he could but Corvo really wanted to get what he had asked for.

When he entered again the Hounds Pit he saw how one of the servants of Lord Pendleton, if he remembered the name well enough, had finished setting his meal. Corvo crossed the room in no time and sat down and began devouring his dinner which consisted in a simple stew made of meat, carrots, potatoes and bits of onions, a piece of bread and wine. The bread was soft and warm, yet it was also crunchy on the surface, he didn't care if it had been made that day or had only been reheated, it was much better than the awful dried old rancid bread that he got in Coldridge prison. The stew was something that tasted to him like something beyond his imagination. The soft texture and flavor of the carrot that still taste somehow sweet make a great contrast with the more consistent and salty flavor of the potatoes, the flavor of the onion was technically imperceptible, yet it added also a sweet flavor to the whole stew. The gravy in which all the ingredients were cooked was of an excellent texture, neither too watery nor too thick, and the flavor, it had all the flavors of the ingredients and some more, probably spices. But what was the best part of it, was the meat that was in it. How long had it been since he had eaten meat, or a proper meal, six months, Burrows had thought that if he had left Corvo to starve and then bribe him with a nice dinner he would confess, of course he never receive a proper dinner in Coldridge prison since he never confess, since it was a crime he never committed . Yet as Corvo taste and tore down the meat he could but think how lucky he was to be out of that goddam place and how good the meat taste, it was soft and juicy. It was just too perfect. When he finished the first plate he had already eaten all the bread and two glasses of wine. If he could, he would had licked the whole plate, no mattering if Emily or Jessamine would had been there, but being in front of strangers make him think again of it. He turned to look at the men that where inside the bar. The Admiral had an emotionless face but the Lord it had sort of scared and confused looked on his face.

Corvo simply extended the bowl and said, "More, please."

The manservant had seem to know that Corvo would had wanted another plate and simply took away the empty one and deliver a new one full of stew, which Corvo started eating eagerly again.

"Well it seem that you had forgot your etiquette while you were in Coldridge prison, Lord Corvo," said Pendleton.

Corvo eyed him in a dark and dangerous way, what did he care if Corvo ate as if he hadn't ate in his whole life. But before Corvo could say something, the Admiral intervened.

"Well, Treavor I hardly think you would remember your etiquette if you spend six month in Coldridge prison, by the void I doubt you would had ever survive six months there, even less escaping in such a spectacular way as Corvo did."

Corvo eyed the Lord but continued eating, he was far too tired to discuss with a silly noble that didn't knew nothing about being tortured and being in prison. He finished the second plate and finished drinking his fourth glass of wine. He got up and left the dining area, just to hear again Lord Pendleton complaining about his rude and unsettling ways of eating. Corvo rolled his eyes as he made his way to the first floor, where he found a woman who introduced herself as Lydia and told him that she would be keeping his bedroom clean and that she had his bath ready. Corvo smiled, finally he would be able to get rid of all the filth he had from the past six months.

"I think, I would need more than just a bathtub," he said as he walked into the bathroom, "and some clean clothes?"

The woman smiled and pointed out that there had been left some clean garments for him to use and that she will make sure that he would get more water, though he would had to tell her when he would need the new water. Corvo nodded and closed the door of the room and started stripping himself. Then he introduced himself into the tub, the water was just perfect, it was hot enough, but not so hot to get burned. Corvo started scrubbing himself, the water turned turbid even faster than what Corvo had even thought, when he finished scrubbing he pressed his hands against his face and felt again the beard. He got out of the tub wrapped one of the towels and peak outside the room, just to find two women, Lydia and another one, that were bringing more hot water.

"I need a change of water…" said Corvo and left the door open, both women entered the small room and started changing the water, Corvo let them do that while he cleaned the mirror and looked at a man that he couldn't really recognized. He gave sight and quickly took out the sword that Piero had made him, one of the women made a small squeak as he had take out the blade. He started to cut down the beard as much as he could, then he proceeded to make enough foam and started shaving what was left of it, just as he finished so did the women. Corvo looked at himself, he passed his hand through his face and felt how soft it was compared to when he had the beard, still the two day beard that Jessamine had always liked wouldn't be there till two day form that afternoon. Once the women had left him again he began cutting down his hair, just to the length he had always had it. He was glad that he had always cut his own hair and shave himself, he couldn't imagine that anyone would actually had wanted to touch his shabby and greasy hair, or cut down the beard.

He reentered the bathtub once he had cut his down his hair and felt a bit more like the old days, but that seem now like another life. Corvo began again to scrub this time more carefully and was when he felt the nice wound that Burrows's interrogator had left him that same morning, he had somehow forgot about it. He guessed it most had been the stress of getting out and the exhaustion most had got his mind away from it. He scrubbed it until he felt the soap burning in it, he couldn't risk it to get it infected, not after all he had gone through. Yet he didn´t scrub it too hard, he neither wanted it to open too much.

He kept cleaning himself, after the water was less turbid than the first time he got up wrapped the towel around himself and look out of the room once again, to only find the younger woman that didn't wear the maids uniform, bringing more water. She turned and looked at him.

"Ahm… do you want another change of water sir?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, if you may," answered Corvo.

"I think I should go and look for Lydia then, so she can help me change the water," she said without looking at Corvo.

"There really is no need for that, I could help you," said Corvo smiling, but the young woman seem a bit uncomfortable but simply agreed with a nodded.

Corvo helped her get the water inside of the bathroom and started taking out the one that was in the bathtub. As they finished she turned a look at him.

"Sir you are bleeding!" she sounded alarmed and pointed at Corvo's wounded.

Corvo looked at the wounded and touch it, in fact he was bleeding, not heavily but yet it had already stain a bit the towel as the blood had gone down his side.

"Would you mind bringing me some bandages?" he said, "that's right, I haven't asked for your name," he added hastily.

"It's Cecelia," she said timidly and added, "I could fetch you Piero, sir. I know he isn't the Royal Physician but he is the closest thing we have here to a doctor and I'm sure he wouldn't mind looking at your wound. I mean he is a natural philosopher, he could look after it. I could tell him to go to your room in twenty minutes from now, if that is alright with you sir."

"I would really appreciate that Cecelia," said Corvo smiling at the woman.

The woman left and Corvo reentered the bathtub, enjoying the water for several minutes and then proceeded to clean his hair, once he was clean, or at least felt clean, he remain another couple of minutes in the tub and then got out and started drying himself and getting dress. He just put on the underwear and the pants that they had let him in the bathroom, he had never really sleep with much more clothes, he opened the door and find Lydia that was walking toward him.

"Master Corvo, are you done bathing?"

"Yes, though I'm wondering, what will happen to my clothes? The one I was wearing?"

"Well, why? I mean, we are probably just going to burn it down," she stared at Corvo who looked at her in surprise, then she laughed. "I was just teasing you master Corvo, Cecelia and me are to see if it can be mend and if it can still be used then we will clean it and mend it, but if not, we will burn it. The Admiral doesn't want to get the plague and he thinks your clothes could be carrying it since you were crawling in the sewers," Corvo simply gave a small nodded and proceed to walk to the end of the room. "By the way Master Corvo, Wallace is waiting outside, in the hallway to show you your room," she said and entered the bathroom.

Corvo did find Wallace, the manservant of Lord Pendleton, against a door waiting for him.

"Master Corvo, please follow me this way," he said as he lead the way. "I was told that you would be needing some privacy so, we arrange the attic for your chamber, I hope it is pleasant to you, sir," he finished as they had reached the third floor of the Hounds Pits.

Wallace opened the door and show Corvo were his bed was, then the manservant made a small bow and left Corvo alone in his room. Of course Corvo had hoped that he would actually have a real room, but the attic didn't look so bad. It was a long room, mostly made of wood, it had several antiplague rats lamps, that Corvo had always believe to be nonsense, several posters glued to the walls announcing different things, there was also a sink, thing that he gave thanks for, a couple of chairs, two tables, one that serve as a nighttime table another one that was bigger, there were also some furniture at the far end of the room cover up with some blankets and some windows. Yet what he had wanted mostly was to see a bed, he walked toward the bed and sat down. He felt the cotton sheet that was covering the bed. The mattress was hard compare to the bed he once used in Dunwall Tower, that had a mattress and above it a thinner mattress stuffed with goose feathers and had sheets of Morley linen. Still he was sure he would enjoy that bed with simple cotton sheets, anything would be better than the hard concrete slab he had to use while he had been in Coldridge prison. He gave a sigh of relief and then heard Piero walking into his room.

"Corvo, Cecelia told me that you had a wound on your left side and was bleeding," he said as he walked toward the former Royal Protector.

Corvo looked at Piero and then raised his arm, letting the wound to be seen, "I don't think is really that bad," he said.

He looked at the natural philosopher and saw a strange look on his face he sat next to Covo and raised Corvo's arm more.

"Let me have a better look at it," he said as he began examine it, he pressed his finger against it and even touched the fresh flesh, which make Corvo gave a simple grunt of pain. "Oh, relax Corvo, I highly doubt that you haven't felt something worse, or at least under the cares of Sokolov…" he then proceeded to get up. "I will go and get some things I would need to tend the wound, don't go anywhere and don't touch it."

Corvo looked at the man and shook softly the head as the other man left the room. He looked at the injury, it had started to bleed more after Piero had touched it, he just lay down on the bed and waited for the other man. Yet he was happy or at least he thought he was, he wasn't anymore at Coldridge prison, he had a nice meal, a bath and now a bed, he wonder if he could asked for more, but he couldn't really think of anything, so he was happy after six months, he was happy. He heard the man reentering his room and he sat down. The other man sat next to him and started tending the injury, he took some tweezers and grabbed a part of fresh flesh and tear it down. Corvo remain silence but the pain had been intense, he glared at the other man, who lifter the tweezers and show Corvo what seem a piece of burned textile attached to some flesh.

"What did they did to you?" asked Piero

"They burn me with clothe on," simply answered Corvo.

"That is just brutal, they could have at least removed your clothes, or not burned you so much, there are other pieces of textile fixed on the wound, so this may take some time, also it will hurt a bit."

It wouldn't hurt a bit, it would hurt a lot, but Corvo remain quite, as long as it took Piero to clean the injury of the burned textile, once he had done doing that the philosopher started cleaning the wound with some sort of liquid, it could be elixir or alcohol, Corvo didn't knew but it did burn, after that, Piero tried to close the wound with some stitches but didn't close is completely, then he finally bandaged Corvo.

"I would like to see it tomorrow morning, to make sure it didn't infect over the night, try not to move to much Corvo, goodnight," said Piero as he got up.

Corvo looked how the man took his things and left. Then he rubbed gently where the injury was and lay back on the bed. He looked around and saw something that caught his attention. It was something that he never thought in seeing again, at least not there. He got up and walked pass the sink and looked at what seem to be his voyage trunk, he pulled it toward the bed and open it once he had sat down. He couldn't believe it, it was his voyage trunk, he wondered how they could have managed to get it. Though probably Burrows had thrown his things into the evidence room in Coldridge prison and they must had smuggle it out, before breaking him out, that would explain also how he had clean clothes. He couldn't really believe it and then he remembered something. He was undecided to whether looked for it or not, yet he find himself searching at the bottom of the luggage for the small box that he had hide so well so that Emily wouldn't find it when looking through his things. He found it and took it out.

It was a simple box as big as his two hands put together, wrapped in a white paper and had a pink ribbon around it. He found his hand shaking when he was holding it. He left it next to him and closed the trunk and pushed it under his bed and then grabbed the box again. He felt how his stomach twisted and how the small feeling of happiness had disappeared. He untied the pink ribbon and unwrap the white paper to reveal a small wooden box, he opened it and contemplate what was inside of it. It was a doll, a Serkonian doll, it was made with textiles, silks, linens and cotton, with the only none textile parts being the eyes that were small black pearls that could be found in the small islands that belong to Serkonos. This doll was very different to those that Emily had, it didn't have any porcelain part or creepy looks as Corvo had always thought. The doll was smiling with empty eyes at him; he could felt his hands shaking and his eyes with tears. He wondered how long had it been, five months now? Yes, it had been five months, Emily's tenths birthday had been five months ago, and he had been in jail when it had happen. He cursed silently these Burrows and Campbell. Yet he knew now what he wanted, what he really wanted, he didn't want a hot meal, a bath or a bed, nor did he want the blood of Burrows and Campbell on his hands. No those were selfish and egocentric needs, needs and whishes he would happily trade for what he really wanted now, for all he really wanted at the moment was to hold his little girl on his arms again and know that she was alright and not alone anymore.


End file.
